


A Tale of a Noble

by PandaChamp



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Brave (2012), Cinderella (1950), Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaChamp/pseuds/PandaChamp
Summary: Prince Phillip has almost everything he could ever want. All except romance. When he unexpectedly finds a pile of anonymous poems, he has hope. All he needs to do is find the author.





	A Tale of a Noble

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first draft of my story. The purpose of posting A Tale of a Noble on Ao3 is to get feedback from audiences. Please leave a comment!

The echo of footsteps reverberated down the slim hallway. As a prince, Phillip should not be walking in a servant’s hallway, but he had become too familiar with the commonplace halls, he needed a change of scenery. After two years of his explorations, finding him in a secluded servant’s hallway outside the kitchen, as he is now, is no longer surprising. In fact, it is become almost expected. Every day, Prince Phillip is bound to encounter at least three of the staff during his walks.

Two bells after midday is the best time to explore the castle. Any earlier and he encounters the staff cleaning up lunch, which can turn into a messy situation if he gets in the way. Exploring any later means that he will miss the council meeting. He doesn’t need to be there; he has no role other than to be a spectator. Missing one meeting is not as vital to him as it would be for his brother, Adam. His mother the Queen, however, made it very clear that he is required to attend. During family dinner, after a meeting he didn’t go to, one stern look from the woman was enough to say, “never do that again”. He never missed a meeting since.

Servant’s hallways are his favorite to explore. The walls are not lined with exquisite handwoven tapestries, nor are they as spacious. The hallways is barely wide enough for two people to pass, and the walls are made of bricks that were set at the conception of the castle. The castle itself, he discovered, is a labyrinth. The original castle is the center, and the expansions added layers that build upon each other, leaving any unaccompanied guest susceptible to wander the duplicating halls. He, on the other hand, will never have to worry about getting lost.

Phillip runs his hand across the brick wall as he walks. This particular wall is a part of the original foundation, one of the oldest walls in the castle. The cracks that run between the bricks is a rare sight to Phillip. Every other hall tries to cover the imperfections, this wall is bare and free and beautiful. A servant walks by, not fazed by his presence in the hallway. He gives a courteous nod, but the servant was too focused on the basket in her hands to notice the gesture.

The movement of a brick under his fingers stops him in his tracks. While there are cracks in the walls, a loose brick is a rare occasion. Phillip notices that the brick is sticking out on one side, the edges just wide enough to get a grip on it. For no other reason than curiosity, he pulls the brick out of its place. His eyes widen when he sees a stack of papers. Immediately, he grabs the letters and investigates their content.

He unfolds the first piece of paper in the stack and reads. It’s a poem. A beautifully written poem. Its content is about happiness and joy in the midst of sorrow and hardship. It is not signed; nor is the next one, or the following. He continues letters in hand, to his alcove. Time is lost when Phillip reads the poems. The writing is a long cursive font that exudes elegance. The words themselves are a beautiful mixture that has the ability to sink into the soul of any reader. All are applicable to Phillip. Rather often does he find himself wallowing in his own hardships, all while knowing that Meredith, Adam and even Henry have much more responsibility than he does. 

Three bells ring, and Phillip jumps from the interruption. He scrambles. He picks up the papers, folding them in a mishap, and tries to shove the letters back in the hole before the staff starts walking by.

The echo of footsteps reverberates down the slim hallway. Phillip knew he had to move quickly. It’s a common occurrence to see him in a servant’s hallway, but this time he felt out of place. He was starting to feel guilty for reading someone’s writing which was most likely personal and intended to be private. He manages to place the brick back in place without crumpling the papers, a task that took longer than he had wanted. Just as he pushed the brick in, a servant rounded the corner.

“Good afternoon, Prince Phillip”, the servant said, bowing slightly. Instead of responding as he usually would, Phillip nods and scurries off similar to a mouse under the scrutiny of a cat.


End file.
